


Who We Were

by GinaWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody's older, F/F, F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Genderless Frisk, Ghost Chara, Grillby's, Houseplant Flowey, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, No Smut, Non-Binary Monster Kid, Nonbianary Chara, PTA Sans, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Parent Grillby (Undertale), Sans Being An Asshole, Sans Being Sans, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans can't adult, Spoilers, Spoily Spoilers, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Chara, Teenage Frisk, What Have I Done, Worried Sans, post pacafist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaWrites/pseuds/GinaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warning! Spoilers!*</p><p> Post pasafist AU. Eight years have passed since the barrier opened up and monsters are still getting used to living on the surface while facing some rasisim against them. Frisk has settled into their new family and everything seems fine exept it's not. Chara keeps reminding Frisk of their past mistakes in other timelines and Sans is remembering more from the other timelines and other monsters are remembering past timelines. Frisk doesn't know what to make of it but they need to do something soon before this timeline falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Frisk struggled to pick up a watering can and carried it to the garden and watered the flowers. When they finished they went over to the potted flowers and began to water them. "Hey, don't forget about me." A high pitched voice said. Frisk put down the watering can. 'Flowey you need to be patient.' They signed. They picked up the watering can and went back to watering the flowers, ignoring Flowey's complaints. "Finally! What took you so long!" Flowey shouted as Frisk watered him. They ignored the temperamental flower and picked him up and carried him inside. "Get me out of this pot!" He shouted struggling to get out. Frisk ignored him and sat on the couch. "You should let him out you know." Frisk looked up glaring at the familiar voice. 'Chara.' 

"Yes, it's me!" The translucent teen chimed, grinning broadly. "And you really should set him free." Frisk continued to glare. "Look can't you just plant him in the garden or something?" Chara asked. "He's so annoying sometimes. Well, always." Frisk rolled her eyes and Flowey groaned loudly. "Just plant Flowey outside. Or should I call him Asriel?" Flowey let out an awful scream something akin to a goat. 'He doesn't like to be called that.' Frisk signed. "I know that already. That's why I call him that."

"Shut up!" Flowey shouted. "Can it Asriel!" Chara turned back to Frisk. "Just plant him. He's always inside or at school. Why do you like that plant so much anyway?" Frisk shrugged grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Chara watched for a little then rolled their eyes and floated away. A few moments later there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen. Followed by a door slamming. "Oh Frisk I didn't know you were home already." Toriel walked into the living room. 'There weren't any after school classes because of the play.' 

"Well I'm glad you're back." She glanced back at the kitchen. "I assume Chara accompanied you?" Frisk nodded. 'They always do. Is the school still closed?' 

"Yes, there were more problems with the plumbing than expected. So I get to stay here until it's fixed and I can go back to teaching." Frisk sighed. 'You're so lucky. I don't want to have to go to school. Then again you get paid to be there and I don't.' Toriel laughed. "True, you do get paid with knowledge." Frisk rolled their eyes. 'Don't care. It's boring. I don't even learn that much. And there's only one "foreign language" I can take and I already know sign language.' 

"Well I suppose It can be boring going over something that you already know." Frisk held up their hand. " And about half of it is incorrect." She added, somewhat hesitantly. "But at least it's better than staying at home without much to do."Chara re-entered the room. And Flowey growled at them. Chara growled back. "Oh, hey mum." They said cheerfully. "Wait." They made themselves visible and crossed their arms. "I don't even get why you can't always see me." Frisk beckoned to Chara. 'We have homework.' They singed. 'We should do it.' They turned the tv off and headed to their room followed by Chara.


	2. Chapter Two

Homework: it was in Chara's mind, one of the worst things ever. Not that it was the reason they hated humanity nor was it the reason they had tried to start an interspecies war. It just really sucked. "Why do I even have to help you? Almost nobody knows I exist. Hell, even the government doesn't know I exist!" Frisk held a finger up to their lips to shush Chara. "Don't 'shhh' me! The only reason I go with you to school is because you refuse to fight so I have to protect you." 

'Asriel helps me.' Frisk pointed out. "Yeah when he's not a flower! Why did you even save him anyway. You knew that this was gonna happen since his body wasn't stable enough so now he just fluctuates whenever." Chara crossed their arms. Frisk sighed and looked at their math homework. 'What's an interior angle again?' They signed. "You expect me to know?" Frisk shrugged an went to another problem.

~%~

Mettaton took another bow as the studio audience cheered. "Thank you darlings!~" He said blowing a kiss toward the audience. "I'll see you all next week!~" The cameras were shut off and he went to his dressing room. He sighed and sunk into a chair. "Boy, what a day..." He murmured closing his eyes. "METTA?" He didn't even have to pause yo know who was there. He'd know that voice any where. Also there was only one person who entered his dressing room without knocking. "Come in darling." He sighed. A few moments later a pair of boney arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Hello Papyrus." He reached up to touch Papyrus' skeletal features. "HEY METTATON! HOW ARE YOU!" Papyrus shouted energetic as ever. "I'm good darling, I'm good. How are you love?~"

"I'M GREAT! I'M EVER BETTER NOW THAT I'M WITH YOU THOUGH!" Mettaton chuckled softly. "I'm happy to see you too honey.~" Papyrus hugged him again. "ARE YOU READY TO GO! OR DO YOU HAVE TO DO ANYTHING?"

"I'm ready I'm just-" Mettaton froze 'Low Battery' flashed on his chest. He shook his head quickly and the message disappeared. "Papy, could you please flip my switch?" He asked standing up a bit shakily. "OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS DO WHAT HIS BOYFRIEND ASKS OF HIM!" Papyrus flipped Mettaton's switch and he turned into a flashy rectangle. "Papy dear lets go. I won't lose battery as fast in this form.~" Papyrus looked down at his now rectangular boyfriend then picked him up. "NHG! METTATON I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE SO HEAVY!"

"I can move on my own. Put me down." Papyrus reluctantly put him down and the couple left the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe that people actually read this. Thanks for all the great feedback and have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Sans called as he entered his home. "There was a problem at the h'dog stand." Frisk ran up and gave him a hug. "Hey there kiddo." He greeted Frisk and ruffled their hair. "How was school?" Frisk stared at him before signing. 'You expect an answer other than awful?' He laughed. "I guess not." He ruffled Frisk's hair again. Chara floated in to see what the commotion was, rolled their eyes and floated away again. Frisk pulled Sans inside and brought led him to the kitchen. On the way there he noticed his brother sitting on the couch with a pair of long shapely legs propped up on his lap and Mettaton sitting in his spot. He glared at the robot until Frisk dragged him so the couple was out of sight. 

"Welcome back Sans." Toriel said cheerfully as he was dragged into the kitchen. "I can see that Frisk is happy that you're here."

"Yup, the kiddo dragged me in here as soon as I arrived." Frisk retrieved Flowey from his current spot on top of the fridge and brought him over to Sans proudly showing him a neatly decorated pot. "Put me down! Get me away from that skeleton!" Flowey screetched. Frisk handed the pot to Sans. 'I decorated the pot.' Frisk signed proudly. 'It took me tow hours because he kept shooting pellets at me but I got it done!' Frisk bounced up and down on their toes. "What happened at the hot dog stand?" Toriel asked. Sans didn't register the question he was to busy staring into Toriels eyes. Her beautiful shining golden eyes. "Sans?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry Tori. I guess I just boned out for a moment." Toriel laughed at that while Papyrus could be heard screaming from the other room. Flowey looked like he would jump out of his pot if it was possible. "Sans I was asking what happened at the hot dog stand. You said there was a problem."  
"Oh yeah, I ran out of ketchup. It was a disaster. I had to get more." Frisk giggled. 'Are you sure you didn't drink it all Dunkle Sans?' Frisk asked. "He probably did that useless lout." Chara muttered appearing behind them. "Ya know it is the most popular condiment on 'dogs. Although I may or may not have had some when nobody was looking." He said a bit sheepishly. "SANS THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Papyrus shouted from the living room. "I put in a cup." He clarified. A knock came at the door. 'I'll get it!' Frisk signed and ran to answer it. They opened to door to find a very disgruntled looking cat standing in the doorway. 'Hi Burgerpants.' Frisk signed. "That's not my name it's Kyle. I'm here to collect Mettaton. He's here right?" Frisk nodded. "Oh good I thought he might be here. Alphys called me in a panic when he wouldn't answer her calls." Frisk went up to the couch and tapped Mettaton on the shoulder. "Hmm, Frisk darling what is it?" He asked not noticing Sans glaring at him. "Oh, I see." He wrapped is arms around Papyrus. "I'm sorry Papy darling but I have to go. See you soon." He kissed Papyrus on the cheek unplugged himself from a near by outlet. He then left. As soon as he was gone Sans walked up stairs and slammed his door.

He sat down on his bed and sighed. "Damn Mettaton taking my spot on the couch and my brother." He grumbled. "What the hell is his problem? Does he hate me that much? There's no way he could remember any of that... Right?" The door opened with a bang making Sans jump. "BROTHER ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Papyrus shouted as he ran into their shared room. "YOU JUST RAN UP HERE AND SHUT THE DOOR! YOU DON'T LOOK GOOD AT ALL!"

"I-I'm fine bro, just kinda tired." He said trying to maintain a calm demeanor. "I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." The taller skeleton sat down next to him. "Are you sure? You look terrible." Papyrus said in a calmer tone than normal. "Nah, I always look like this, don't worry."

"BROTHER, DO NOT LIE TO ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNOWS WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG! SO TELL ME WHAT IT IS SO I CAN HELP YOU!" Papyrus announced jumping up. "Seriously, bro I'm fine. Just really tired." Sans held up his hands to calm down his brother. "HAH! LAST TIME YOU SAID YOU WERE KINDA TIRED BUT THIS TIME YOU SAID REALLY TIRED!" Sans sighed. "Papyrus, please. I'm really tired. Please leave me alone." Papyrus gave him a suspicious look before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship way too much. Help me!


	4. Chapter Four

"Hey babe!" The blue fish woman stomped inside the apartment she and her girlfriend shared. "U-Undyne!" Alphys said surprise. "I-I'm on the phone right now!" She turned back to the phone. "S-sorry Undyne just arrived. Oh, you found him. Oh thank God! I'm glad he's alright. T-thanks see you soon-" Her conversation was cut short as Undyne took the phone from her and hung it up. "H-hey! Undyne!'

"What was that all about?" Undyne asked. "I wasn't sure where Mettaton was and he wouldn't answer my calls but Kyle found him." Undyne smirked. "I think he can handle himself just fine out there. He is indestructible after all."

"N-not completely, remember when I met Frisk? His arms and legs both fell off. I thought they had completely destroyed them at first. But it was just low battery. I-I made a few improvementes afterwards but still..." She stopped talking and looked down embarressed. Undyne slung her arm over the lizard. "Well that's good. And guess what?" Alphys looked up at her expectantly. "C'mon guess!"

"You made spaghetti without causing a fire?" 

"No, close though." Undyne broke into a large pointed toothy grin. "Oh my God!" Alphys said. "R-really?"yell

"Yup. I'm a real officer now!" She proudly showed her girlfriend her new badge. "Lookit! It's a real badge!" Alphys squealed loudly. "U-Undyne that's great!" She shouted. "I know right!" Undyne yelled in her boisterous manner scooping up Alphys and spinning around with her in her arms. "This is like being in the royal guard but different!" She gave another pointy toothed grin. "Isn't this great! Although I won't be able to see you as much." Her tone changed quickly. "W-well you're here with me right now. S-so we can try t-to spend time together r-right now..." The shorter woman said trying to cheer the taller one up. "Alphys, I like your thinking!" Undyne yelled she picked up Alphys once again and carried her into their bedroom.  
~%~

"Honestly, did you have to pick me up? I was just fine there.~" Mettaton pouted in the passenger seat of Burgerpants' car. "Alphys was worried because you wouldn't answer her calls." Mettaton sighed. "She needs to stop worrying so much. I am eight years old after all. Wait, where's my phone? Oh damn I left it at the studio. It's probably closed now. I'll have to get it tomorrow."

"You're eight already huh?" Kyle murmered. "That would explain a lot."

"Exuse me, what did you say~?" Mettaton asked he spoke with an undertone that was colder than normal. "I-I said that's pretty cool." Kyle stammered. "No, before that." Kyle laughed nervously. "I said that you were eight already. Heh heh, it feels like we just got out yesterday." It really did, and although the cat still worked for Mettaton he had gotten a few jobs acting in commercials and an extra in a few shows and one movie. Mettaon was in the movie which was the only reason he was an extra because 'a monster built me you know. We can't just act like they don't exist!~' The robot was actually in most of the shows too. "Well, here we are." He announced as they pulled up in front of a large mansion. "Thank you Burgerpants~." Mettaton said climbing out of his car as fast as possible. He found it one of the least cleanest vehicles he'd ever been in. As Kyle watched the star walk off he couldn't help but feel this was familiar somehow... It made no sense though, although he had driven Mettaton home more than once the exact conversation had never been had in the eight years since they were freed from their underground prison. And yet... He shook the feeling, it was awfully late and he'd been busy the whole day trying to catch a mouse that had somehow gotten inside his home. He wanted it out, it wasn't entirely because he was a cat. Right? This question on the other hand he had pondered for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope your having a nice summer. I have a tumblr if you're interested attack--on-watermelon.tumblr.com (shameless self promotion) I hope you all have a lovely day!


	5. Chapter Five

"Hey Frisk, Frisk? Wake up!" Frisk sat up in their bed. 'What do you want?'

"Not much, I just decided to give you your daily reminder that you killed everybody in that one timeline." Frisk stared at Chara. 'I thought we agreed to not talk about that.' Frisk signed. "Don't care. What I want to know is why you reset. Everything was great, I had my own body nobody was left there and we could destroy the world. But noooo you just had to hit reset and spare everyone. You can't escape the truth you know. I'm always here to remind you. As is Asriel. Good luck going back to sleep."

'Are you that sadistic you're going to remind people of every mistake they made?' Their signs we slow and careful as if they were trying to figure out was Chara was going to say next. "Nope, just you. Look at them all, trusting you, thinking you saved them out of the kindness of your heart. We both know the truth. You were overwhelmed with guilt and pain you didn't want me yo be happy. You reset and acted as though you didn't hurt anybody. You couldn't hide forever though. Mum was the first to notice, when you fought her you were so scared. I almost took pity on you. Almost." She laughed. "Well at least you're happy now. Everybody's alive Asriel has a soul and we're all living on the surface. Do you know how many died before you? Why I decided to help you and not the others? You were strong enough, your soul was strong enough to hold me. And as you killed I grew stronger, I had my own body and it was great. Do you know how long I had waited for one since Asriel died? Years upon years upon years. Why, I've even lost track. I know it had to be a long time though. These cars you have are so high tech and you have seatbelts. But enough about that, you look like you have something to say. Go ahead, tell me."

'You are the worst person to exist, I know why you went to the underground, why other humans didn't like you. You were manipulative, violent, and emotionless. Nobody would like somebody like that. Good thing you hated them back or I wouldn't have a family.' Frisk looked angrier than anybody had ever seen them as they signed. "Frisk, are agreeing with me? Maybe I saw it wrong but you appeared to be saying that it was good that humans hated me and that I didn't like them. Well I'm glad too. I still hate them by the way in case you thought I was over that or had learned a lesson from you being so merciful. And another thing, you said that I was manipulative as of you weren't. You act good even though you know what you did. You, how does Sans out it? Right, you can feel your sins crawling on your back. Must be uncomfortable I image it feels kind of like little bug or something scuttling all over you going up your neck, crawling all over your skin. Biting at your skin until you bleed." They laughed. "I can't imagine how awful it must feel. I do enjoy watching you squirm. becoming more and more uncomfortable as each day passes. One of these days you're going to break down and then we'll see whos really evil. Nighty night." With one last laugh Chara floated away and through Frisk's door.

 

((Well this was a dark chapter. For anybody who's wondering Frisk is mute not deaf. That's why I put it in italics and don't put quotations around it. When somebody is speaking and there are italics in their sentence it means they're stressing the word. Later I might write somethings in ASL gloss hopefully you'll understand if you don't let me know and I'll and regular English translations. Have a nice day.-Gina))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, how are you doing today? I'm always open to feedback and would like to hear your suggestions for what happens next and have a lovely day!


	6. Chapter Six

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this kids like you... Should be-" Sans sat up suddenly his eye glowing blue. Sweat was beading on his forehead. He took a few shaky breaths, even eight years later he still couldn't forget. He couldn't forget any of it even though he had tried. He'd eventually given up there was no way he could forget the Hell he'd been through. The Hell they'd all been through. He glanced over at Papyrus, sleeping soundly blissfully ignorant of what had happened in all the other timelines. Resets had to be the worst feeling ever knowing that everything that had happened, everything that you had worked for was going to be orgotten and all your work would mean nothing. You would stat over and never know what to expect. Would you and your family be okay or would it all crumble to dust? Would you get the happy ending you wanted or would you never get to see it? The uncertany was almost as bad as the nightmares. Seeing his brother turn to dust over and over again. The human laughing in amusment at seeing the terror on everyones face. Getting pleasure from the pain they caused others. Counting down the amount of froggits, snowdrakes, or pyropes until they were all gone. Not caring why they were determined just knowing that they were getting rid of everybody weather they were in their way or not. And they were always the same person. Frisk. He cared for them like any parent would they meant no harm, he knew that. This timeline Frisk had spared them all. It had been eight years since the last reset but Frisk might rest tomorrow or never. He didn't think he could stay sane if it happened again. Sans got out of bed knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. "~Determination, kindness, justice, bravery, perseverance, integrity, patience. And determination again.~" Sans stopped as he heard the eerie singing he knew who it was coming from. Flowey. "~ Determination killed for fun but it caught up with them. Kindness was the first to fall before the king. Justice, bravery, perseverance, integrity, and patience all met the same fate. Determination wouldn't let go.~"

"Shut up musical flower." The skeleton growled. "I haven't got much to do. Just sitting in this dumb pot. Day in and day out. You get to go wherever you want while I sit here." Sans ignored Flowey and heated up some milk. "Oh sure, ignore the flower. Maybe I want milk too but that doesn't matter because I'm a plant!" Flowey spat. "Flowers don't drink milk." Sans pointed out. "And skeletons can't be fat but here we are. At least get me off the fridge." Sans looked up at Flowey. "Don't play dumb with me. I know what you can do. After all you've done it to Frisk in that one timeline. You also used it to get a cat out of a tree."

"Okay, you got me," Sans shrugged. His eye began to glow and a blue light engulfed Flowey who was gently set down on the counter. "Now if you'll be quiet." Sans began. "No! I wanna get out of this damn pot!" Flowey began to rock back and forth in his pot until it fell over spilling dirt across the marble counter top. "Now look what you've done." Sans muttered. "And Papyrus thinks I cause messes." He set Flowey's pot right side up again and began to clean up the dirt. "Quit it bone bag! I'll just do it again!"

"Fine by me. Just be ready to deal with Tori in the morning. You know how she is before she's had her tea and fully woken up."

"Did you just call my mum by a nickname?" Flowey asked sounding disgusted. "Yup." Sans cassually turning off the stove and getting a mug for the milk. "What's wrong with you? You can't do that. Nobody can unless I say they can!" Sans poured the milk into the mug. "Actually It's up to your mother who can and cannot call her by a nickname and she's fine with it." He took a sip. "Don't you dare call her anything but her full name again!"

"Can you both shut the hell up?" A sleepy voice asked and they both turned they're attention where Chara was lying. "Some people are trying to sleep." 

"Aren't you a ghost?" Sans asked. "Yeah, but I still need sleep." They rolled over onto their back and covered their ears with their semi-transparent hands. "Chara!" Flowey called. "The skeletons been bullying me!" Chara sat up. "I said shut up!" They groaned and lay back down. "He called mum 'Tori'." Chara's eyes widened. "He what?!"

"Hey keep me out of this." Sans said. "Are you insane? This our mum we're talking about here!" Sans chuckled. "I'm probably a little mentally unstable thanks to you kiddos." Chara growled. "Do you really hate us that much?"

"Nah, but it's three in the morning so..." Sans started to head back upstairs. "Stop!"Chara shouted. "I'll make Frisk reset! They always listen to me!" She was being to loud for this early but clearly did not care. "No you won't and no they don't. The last time they listened to you they nearly caused a forest fire so I think they've learned they're lesson. Don't listen to Chara when she tells you to do something."

"Did you just call me-?"

"Oh sorry. When they tell you to do something." At this point Frisk had wandered out of their room wondering what all the commotion was about. 'Sans, Chara? What's going on? Fowey do you know?' Their signing was slow and less defined than when they hadn't just been woken up by and argument between a ghost, a skeleton, and an angry sentient flower. Or just woken up really early. "Nothings going on her Frisk." Sans said. "Floweys just throwing a bit of a tantrum.'

"Hey!" Flowey shouted. "That's not fair! You would be upset if somebody left you on top of the fridge all night too!" Frisk gasped. 'Oh my God! Flowey I'm so sorry!' They signed. 'I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!'

"It's fine." Flowey muttered. "I'm just an unhappy empty house plant." Frisk ran downstairs picked him up and went back to their room. 'Goodnight.' Frisk signed to Flowey as they drifted off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! How are you guys doing. I still can't believe that people are actually reading my fanfiction. Thank you all so much and I hope you have a great day! I also wrote this chapter at eleven at night so if it's a bit weird that's why.


	7. Chapter Seven

A loud beeping interrupted Undyne from the peaceful embrace of sleep. She opened her eyes slowly. "Uhg..." She summoned a spear and sent it rocketing towards the alarm obliterating it and part of the wall. She snuggled under the blankets again and tried to fall asleep again. "We're not getting another alarm clock." Alphys muttered. "Hm?"

"You're going to destroy this entire building someday." She murmured sleepily. "No I won't just our apartment." Undyne said giving up on the prospect of a few extra minutes of sleep. "W-well that's c-comforting." Alphys said in a surprising sarcastic matter. "Then when this place is destroyed the whole damn world's going up in flames!" Undyne shouted bouncing up and down on their bed. "How on e-earth were you let o-on the p-p-police force?" Undyne hugged her girlfriend. "'Cause I got a fuckin' nerd like you to help me." Alphys blushed. "U-Undyne..."  
"Well I have to get ready." Undyne stretched. "Teach the kids how to cause mass destruction. Okay babe." She said kissing Alphys on the cheek. "I love you." She started changing out of her pajamas and into her uniform. "O-okay. I um... I don't t-teach then h-how to do that." Undyne laughed. "Sure babe whatever you say."

~%~

 

"Frisk, Frisk wake up." Frisk groaned and rolled over. "C'mon Frisk wake up." A soft nose nuzzled against their face. "Frisk pushed it away wondering if the dog had been in their room all night or somebody let it in. "Friiisk wake up!" Frisk opened their eyes and saw Asriel looking at them. "My foot's stuck in the pot again." Frisk sighed and got out of bed the help the prince get his foot freed from the flower pot. Asriel's body was unstable so when he was brought to the surface with Frisk he turned back into a flower. After some help from Alphys. (After she finished apologizing for about half an hour.) He could turn back into his usual self thanks to the artificial soul she had made. Unfourtunately it was unstable so sometimes he turned back into Flowey. "Oh, you decorated it. that's nice." Asriel said after his foot was free. Frisk nodded. 'You shot 'freindliness pellets' at me.' 

"Oh I'm sorry." Frisk shrugged. 'I'll just decorate it when you're not in it.' Then they glanced at the clock. 'Why is it so early?' 

"I woke up. And it's pretty awful having your foot stuck in a pot." Frisk rolled over and put a pillow over their head hoping to fall asleep before the sun came up. "Okay, I'll go now." Asriel left their room quietly.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chara sat arms crossed at the breakfast table. "I don't get why I can't just eat chocolate. It won't do anything anyway." Frisk looked at their plate and wondered who let Papyrus cook breakfast. They were also quite certain that he had stared a small fire in the kitchen as something was clearly burning. 'What's on fire?' Asriel looked at the kitchen. "I don't know? Somebody should probably check it out though." Papyrus walked past heading to the kitchen to get more spaghetti. "Papyrus, what did you set on fire this time?" Asriel asked. "I DON'T KNOW." Papyrus said, way to awake for the morning. "Well somethings burning so you should find out what it is and put it."

"I'M SURE IT'S FINE."

"Do you want to burn the house down?" Chara asked. "Even I would care and I can't get burned." 

"I DON'T THINK ANYTHINGS BURNING. OH WAIT... SOMETHING IS." Papyrus then puts a couple of cookbooks in the sink and turns it on. It was going to be a bad day.

 

~%~

 

"O-okay so this turns the base pink and when you mix it with the acid..." Alphys poured The two vials into another beaker and the pink disappeared as it became comepletely clear. "A-as you can see it's now water. It's not safe to drink because it might be to acidic or basic not to mention the chemical I mixed in earlier." She sighed quietly as she scanned the classroom of uniterested students. The only student she had that would be interested in this class was papyrus and he was still trying to talk to the fake skeleton that was next to his desk. "Okay, so your homework is to finish the worksheet. And that's it for today." As soon as she said that the few students that weren't on their phones or trying to sleep put their heads down or took out their phones except for Papyrus who was still trying to talk to the fake skeleton. Soon afterwards the bell rang. "OKAY SEE YOU TOMORROW." Papyrus said to the skeleton.

 

~%~

 

Chara bounced impatiently in midair. "What is taking so long?" They asked irritably. "Is it really that hard to take an English test?" The entire class was staring at Frisk as they glared at Chara. 'Can you be quiet? The entire class thinks that I can talk because of you!' Chara ruled their eyes but shut up. English was their second least favorite subject. Math was the most hated though. They often expressed frustration that they phased through the wall whist attempting to smack their head against it. They also left occasionally but always came back, mainly because they had no idea how to navigate the school and didn't know Asriel's schedule. They only knew that they had the same homeroom and lunch.

At lunch that day Frisk was telling Asriel and Kid about their day. "I don't get what's so hard about Shakespeare. It's not that hard to understand." Chara commented after Frisk finished talking about English. "Chara not everybody is as old enough to have met Shakespeare like you are. "Asriel we both know I fell down way after Shakespeare's time and you're the same age as me." Frisk and Kid were watching the exchange as if it were an immensely interesting game of tennis. "Well I wouldn't know. I wasn't born in the surface! And you seem to forget that I was stuck as a flower for a couple hundred years."

"Oh please it wasn't a couple hundred years. It was longer." 

'Please stop fighting.' Frisk signed. 'It's pointless.' 

"Not if I borrow a few souls of our classmates it's not." Asriel pointed out. "Yo I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Kid interjected flicking their tail and catching their sandwich in their mouth. "White Fisk?" They asked with their mouth full. 'I don't think the government thought about it. Also I'm not an expert on laws or anything you know.' Frisk was usually the first one to ask when their friends had any questions about the legal system. 'I'm just the ammbasator. I don't know that much. I just know what I learned in history class. Like passing bills and stuff.' Kid rested their chin on their tail. "Yo I got some punch cards wanna get nice cream after school?" Frisk nodded enthusiastically and the others agreed, even Chara. It seems even ghosts can't say no to ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing way too much writing help me! Seriously I stayed up late last night writing and I have no idea where this story is going. Isn't that lovely!


	9. Chapter Nine

"Why did you agree to do this?" Chara asked Frisk as they packed a duffle bag with clothes. "Humans are horrible and you know that they get scared of things they don't understand."  
'I'm doing this because Asgore asked me and since the monsters are living up here now they deserve equal rights and I'm working on that so it can be fair.' Chara rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that they're going to listen to you? No. Because you're different. Humans don't like things they don't understand. I told you that already." Frisk ignored Chara and continued packing. "They'll get mad if you disagree with them they always do. They'll eventually stop caring about you and then they will hurt you. It happened to me and it's going to happen to you if you don't listen to me!" Frisk looked up at Chara. 'They did what?'   
"Never mind that! The point is this is all for nothing. Do you know how long it took for other races to get treated the same as Caucasians? Monsters aren't humans and will never be treated like them either."  
'Even if I can't give them all the same rights I can at least try. Look they're allowed to live on the surface and get jobs. If I work hard enough I'm sure that everything will work out. I'm determined!' Frisk the resumed packing their things. 'Want me to bring any of your stuff?'  
"What stuff?"

"Good luck Frisk honey and have a good time. Also tell Dreemurr that I don't want to see his face again and Papyrus will pick you up okay?" Frisk nodded and Toriel hugged them. Then she bent down to hug Asriel. "Mum can you please not? I'm too old for hugs."  
"Well it seems you're never to old to be and idiot and get yourself killed."Chara muttered. "Hey that was you're fault! I told that I was having second thoughts about it!"  
"My child what did you do?" Toriel looked very concerned. "Never mind it was a few centuries ago." Frisk started then calmed down, they often forgot how old their mother and Asriel were. Being boss monsters and all they lived longer and aged as their children did. Considering Asriel had been stuck as a flower and not aging for many years he and Toriel would be older not that their ages really mattered. "ALL RIGHT WHOS READY TO GO?" Papyrus yelled as he entered the room. "FRISK MAKE IT LEGAL FOR ME TO OWN A RESTAURANT SO EVERYBODY CAN ENJOY MY SPAGHETTI!" Frisk laughed. 'It's been legal for you to get a job since we got here pretty much. Go for it!" They gave him a thumbs up.

~%~

Muffet hummed as she put a batch of spider donuts in the oven. "We have almost enough money for a spider baseball field isn't this great my pet?" She asked the monster who was lying on a large bed made of spider silk. The monster made a sound of agreement. "I know it's great!" The phone rang. "Hello. Muffet's Bakery. How may I help you dearie?-- No we don't do catering.--Why?-- Because most spiders can't drive.-- You know our slogan? Made for spiders by spiders of spiders. It's all true." She hung up. "Why does everybody get weirded out by the fact that I use spiders? It's not weird, right my pet?" The monster agreed again. "I know. Humans are so weird."

 

~%~

 

A car swerved on the roads just barely staying under the speed limit. "NYEHEHE! DRIVING IS BETTER THAN I HAD IMAGINED!"

"Papyrus slow down!" Asriel called sounding a bit sick. "Ghosts can't die, right?" Chara asked. "Because Papyrus is trying to test that." Frisk remained silent in the front seat. They suddenly shouted and Papyrus stomped on the brakes forcing everybody to fall forward. Frisk rubbed their nose. 'Ow.' 

 

"WE'RE HERE YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus knocked on the door of a cozy looking home. Chara studied their nails and Asriel stared at the ground. They were both uncomfortable seeing their dad after what had happened. "Coming, coming!" A deep voice called. The door swung open reveling a smiling Asgore. "Hello Papyrus how are you doing?"

"I'M GREAT YOUR MAJESTY! HOW ARE YOU?" Asgore hugged Frisk and Chara. Asriel dodged the hug and glared at his father. 'Asriel's going through his 'I'm too cool for hugs phase' he doesn't like getting hugged.' Frisk signed. "Hey! I've always been cool and I've never liked hugs!"  
"Uh, yeah you have. Stop lying." Chara felt a tap on their shoulder and turned to face Frisk. "What?"  
'Not everybody remembers. Asriel did like hugs this time, right?'   
"Asriel stop lying everybody likes hugs. Even you."  
"I'M SORRY BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TO GO! I WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER!" The three children and their father waved to Papyrus. As soon as he drove off they headed inside. It was a good thing this meeting was scheduled for this week. Every other weekend Frisk and the others visited Asgore. And with both Frisk and Asgore having to work with congress to get monsters equal rights it fit perfectly into a schedule. If course that schedule included Frisk staying up late to prepare. "This is so boring." Chara complained flopping into their back. 'If you don't like it you can go to bed.'  
"I can't. I'm here to help you, you know."

'Then help me to prepare by being quiet.' Frisk returned to their task; writing down some notes about the stuff that would be covered in the meeting. Frisk did their best to not fall asleep but eventually failed. Chara sighed and picked up a blanket putting it over Frisk. Chara then sat next to them and looked through Frisks notes. There were quite a lot of spelling mistakes in the notes that had been written recently. Chara put the notes back down. They didn't have to sleep and had trouble falling asleep but didn't have anything better to do so they slept. When Chara had needed to sleep they had been much happier. They had a family that cared about them and if they messed up and accidently hurt one of them, usually Asriel. They would just reset, they rarely reset though. They had made a terrible mistake back then. Wanting to free their family and everyone else in the Underground they hatched a plan and Asriel agreed. They didn't know it would be so painful when Asriel absorbed their soul they realized that they both could control his body. This was something that they had not planned. It also ruined everything. The weeks of planning that had been spent preparing for this all went out the window the moment humans saw them. Chara knew what would have to be done in order to free the monsters. They could've done it right then and there along with saving Asriel's life but Asriel didn't want to fight and everything fell apart. They returned home and he turned to dust losing his soul forever and sending their's away. Chara soon realized that couldn't go more than about half a foot from their body.

Then about a week later Toriel took their body with her to the ruins. Forcing Chara to follow her to the ruins. Away from the only place they felt they could call 'home'. Their body was buried right underneath a hole in Mt.Ebott. Soon flowers grew over their grave. Toriel watered them regularly. Chara wanted to tell her that they were fine, even if their body wasn't. Toriel couldn't hear them no matter how loudly they screamed. They soon gave up on trying and just shut down. They dat by their grave trying to disappear to fully die but they couldn't. They lost track of time. They didn't know how many years they sat there. One day one of the flowers spoke to them. They said their name was 'Flowey'. Flowey continued to visit and talk with them. He stopped visiting one day, and Chara fell back into their depression. Becoming numb to everything once more.

 

A child fell down right onto their grave. They were a young girl not much older than Chara had been when they had fallen. For some reason they were holding a frying pan. Then Chara discovered that they could see the child's soul. 'Kindness'. The child walked off leaving Chara alone once again. Flowey returned shortly after. And told them about how Asgore had taken their soul and kept it in a vial. He needed six more to free the underground. Years later another child fell, then another, and another. Justice, bravery, and perseverance. Flowey told them that the children had met the same fate as the first. A child wearing an odd outfit with some very uncomfortable looking shoes. They were integrity. Flowey told them that once again Asgore had taken their soul. Although he hadn't called Asgore 'Asgore'. He had called the king 'dad'. Chara knew who he was afterwards. Why he had known their name as soon as they had appeared as well as many other things. He was Asriel. And of course another child fell. Chara flinched when they saw what the child was holding. They had a knife with them. Of course they also met the same fate. Once again another child fell down and that's when things got interesting. They had a determined soul, just likes Chara's. Chara spoke to them not having spoke for years their throat and mouth weren't used to it. Shockingly the child heard them. They became Chara's vessel and after an hour or so they figured out how to move together without too much of a problem. And headed in the direction to Toriel's house. It was the only way to go anyway. They came across Flowey almost immeditely. They told Frisk about their soul ad such then tried killing them Chara moved them out of the way so they wouldn't get hit each time. Flowey surrounded them with bullets and Chara prepared for getting hit. But he stopped quickly then got hit by some fire. Toriel had just saved them. And led them along through the ruins. They looked much better than when they had first been there. Chara had gone farther than half a foot from their body and they were relived. Toriel left them on their own for a while but both were exited and wanted to explore and went on by themselves despite her orders. Chara let Frisk take control most of the time.

They didn't free the underground though and reset. They did it over and over again. Reseting every time. Finally Frisk got tired of messing up every time and decided to cut down every monster in their path. Chara discovered quickly that Frisk would fight back and remained in control of their body. They killed Toriel their mother. The first person to not pose as a threat to them. They did the same to everybody they came across. And as they did Chara felt themselves become more and more powerful and soon gained a body of their own. It was great, after so many years they had a body and could do whatever they wanted. But Frisk took them back to when they had first fallen and Chara lost their body. This time Frisk refused to fight until Asgore destroyed the mercy button and they had to fight but they managed to beat him without killing him. Out of nowhere Flowey decided to mess it up and took Asgore's soul along with the human souls. They had to fight him and all the humans. They did. And things got really really weird they were sent back in time. They did get explore Alphys' lab and found out that she had turned Asriel. Their best friend. Into a psychotic Flower. They had to fight Agore again but Toriel came to their rescue once again and all their friends showed up Flowey took the human souls again and then all of the monster's souls. And next thing Chara knew they had Asriel back but he wasn't exactly himself he looked just like he had when he had absorbed their soul so many years ago and just as strong. They couldn't hurt him that was how powerful he was. They somehow saved some of their friends and Asriel was back the real Asriel. He returned everybody's souls but left. Everybody was fine and the barrier had been broken. Frisk wanted to look around once more and maybe find Asriel again. They did and managed to drag him with them for a while. He turned back into a flower but they didn't care. He was also much easier to bring along too. Now eight years later they could still remember everything in clear detail. At least they had their family back so as long as they had that they were fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely day!


	10. Chapter Ten

They are taking our jobs and taking our land and now they want to be able to vote? Why should let these... These immigrants decide who leads our country?" Frisk started signing and their interpreter translated. "Doesn't the electoral collage decide that? Not the voters?" 

"That's true but the final decision is based on the most votes." Frisk really hated this guy. They had no idea why people decided to vote for this guy to be the governor. Frisk held up their hands. "Yes, and since they live here with us they should be allowed to vote. Everybody else who lives here can vote. That was decided ages ago."

"Everyone who's allowed to vote is human. I would prefer that it stays that way." Frisk started signing again noticing that they were the only two people in the room that were saying anything. They were being watched like a tennis match. "They should be allowed they know what their doing. You're letting the monsters teach but not vote?"

"Creatures of near human intelligence-" The governor stopped talking as soon as he saw Asgore glaring at him. "Near human intelligence can easily teach the curriculum. They can understand it enough to teach children basic math and English." Frisk really hated this guy. They sighed and buried their face in their hands for a moment then started signing. "They are just as smart as human's. And we used to live in peace with them. We have to try to be able to do that again."

After the meeting they had accomplished nothing and had an enormous headache. Frisk couldn't wait to take a nap. Chara, who had been unusually quiet that day tapped them on the shoulder. "You tired?" Frisk nodded. "You'll get left in the car if you fall asleep unless-"

'No.' Chara groaned. "Come on! Why not? I haven't had a body for ages. It's not fair!" 

'Well I'd rather you not do that because I like to be in complete control of my actions.' They turned away from Chara and rested their head on the window.

 

~%~

 

Frisk woke up in their bed wondering how the hell they had gotten there. "You're welcome." 

'Chara. I told you not to do that.'

"It's hot out you were gonna get heatstroke if you stayed in there. Believe it or not I actually care about you. Just because I came back to life when you killed everybody and wanted to destroy the world doesn't mean I want to destroy everything. Except maybe that dumb looking vase. Other than that I don't want to."

'Why didn't you just wake me up?' 

"I tried to but you wouldn't wake up. And since I wanted you to be okay I had to bring you here myself." Frisk crossed their arms. 'If you cared so much you could've waited. You know I hate it when I have to share a body with you. Especially when you're the one controlling it'

"When I said I cared I didn't mean I care how you feel. I like having a body, you're taking it for granted. You can ask me, maybe even Asriel it sucks not having a body. Or at least a normal one." Frisk rolled their eyes. "Kids, dinners ready!" Asgore called."

"Please tell me you didn't cook this." Chara said looking at their plate with distaste. "Me and Asriel remember how bad it was."

"Chara I think it might be worse. I mean it was a couple thousand years ago we might've forgotten how bad it is."

"Thank you, Asriel. Either way we know his cooking is bad." She glanced at her father who was eating his dinner, struggling to use the small utensils. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" Asriel asked. "I can still taste things you know!" They both looked at their plates. Asriel took a tentive bite then gave Chara a thumbs up. Frisk who had been sitting there quietly started eating. If Asgore had in fact cooked this meal then he had improved. Frisk, not knowing what his cooking was like had made the mistake of trying it once. They had then sworn never to eat it again. They might have been breaking that oth at the moment but it was good so they didn't feel to bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be busy for the next few weeks since I'm going to take some writing classes and other stuff this summer. I'm sorry that I won't be able to update as often but I will when I can. I hope you have a lovely day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back from my haitus!

The rest of the weekend was enjoyable without any meetings or Chara trying to take control of Frisk's body. Asriel hadn't even turned into Flowey, which, unfortunately, happened quite often at Asgore's house. Of course the weekend didn't last forever and Papyrus came to pick the three up that evening. Fisk felt bad for Asgore, they knew he missed Toriel and had felt terrible thinking Asriel was gone and so was Chara. And now he didn't even get to drive his kids back to their house, he rarely saw Toriel He wanted to apologize but since she wouldn't allow him near her house he didn't have a chance. He did, however, do the gardening there. He enjoyed it, even if Toriel made it a point to not be there when he came over. Frisk knew they couldn't do anything about it. Thankfully spring break was coming up soon so they could spend more time at his house if Papyrus or somebody else agreed to drive them. Toriel didn't really like any of her children spending a lot of time with Asgore but knew that Asriel and Chara missed him and Frisk liked him so she let them stay at his house every other weekend and sometimes over breaks though it was usually summer break when she was tired of having to deal with children. Papyrus also left then too. 

As expected the drive home was just as unpleasant and probably dangerous as it had been to get there. They were really going to find somebody else to drive them until Asriel was seventeen and could drive. Chara wanted to be able to do that too but ghosts couldn't exactly drive. Even though Napstablook tried he just couldn't read the gas pedal. Mettaton had talked Alphys into making a body for his cousins so they could be excepted more in society. Well, maybe not Angry* since he was, as his name suggested, angry. Napstablook would get more jobs DJing though.

When they got home it was later than expected and Toriel was incredibly worried. "Where were you? What took you so long? Are you okay? Did Asgore try to keep you? Are you hurt?" 

'Mum,mum. We're fine. We're just late because Papyrus was pulled over for driving to fast. We're okay.' Frisk yawned when they finished signing. "You must be tired." Torie said. "You should get ready for bed. After all you have school tomorrow." Frisk headed upstairs to shower and Asriel and Chara followed them to also get ready for bed.

"Look, all I'm saying is that shaving makes no sense. My face is covered in hair and you don't see me raking a sharp object across my face to get rid of it. Same with my legs. I don't care." Asriel said as he brushed his teeth. "Yeah but you're a goat. It's normal to be covered in hair and never shave."

"It's normal for humans too! You grow hair naturally to keep warm and stuff. As a matter of fact before monsters were banished to the underground humans had just started shaving and stuff like that. Yeah it sounds gross but it's true."

"And I knew the first queen of England." Chara said sarcasticly. "We all know you're not that old. And you never personally met a member of the royal family."

"You're right. I'm not that old. Although I may have met a member of the royal family. I once met a corgi."

"Not every corgi belongs to the queen nor is it related to her corgi's in anyway."

"How would you know? When I was you're age we didn't even have butter!"

"Chara we're the same age!"

"Well we still didn't have butter, or sugar. That was limited. Oh, and happeiness didn't exist." Asriel rolled his eyes. "Just because you were super emo and stuff doesn't mean everybody was."

"I know that. Please shut up now before I try to cut you with my razor which is right in this draw." Asriel looked quite concerned for Chara's mental health and his own physical health. He remained quiet for the rest of the evening other than a few 'good night's until the morning.

 

~%~

 

"I am not a blanket or a stuffed toy or somebody's pet. So please stop rubbing my ears." Asriel was pissed. This was the fifth time that day that a student had thought it was okay to pet him like he was some soft animal. Okay, he was soft and he did resemble a goat he wasn't okay with it. "But you're so soft!" The girl petting him complained. "How would you like it if I pet you?"

"That would be the most amazing thing ever." The girl said her eyes wide with excitement. Asriel was looking quite uncomfortable with the situation. "Charaaaaa!" He shouted his voice rising slightly in pitch. "What?" Chara suddenly materialized in front of the two. "Get your filthy human hands of my brother..." Chara growled, their voice dangerously low. "Or what?"

"Well, aren't you the cocky one." Chara said. "Do you really want to know what will happen if you don't?"

"Yes." Asriel decided to try to leave before the situation got worse than it already was. "Where do you think you're going?!" The two shouted at him as he tried to slip away unnoticed. Chara stared down the girl. Let go of him. This is your last warning." The girl didn't move. Chara rolled their eyes and sighed exasperated. "Fine." They made their scary face. Facial features twisting into something rather horrid and a black liquid began to pour out of their eyes and mouth. "Hands off him. Now." The girl ran off. Chara pulled a tissue out of their pocket and wipe their face, their expression returning to normal. "That was easy. It's messy though." Asriel nodded and stroked his ear to fix the fur. "She was crushing my ear. Does she understand what pain is?" Chara shrugged. "Does it matter? I don't think she'll bother you again."

"But my ear..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to post again but I'll be back to regular updates now! Prepare for some dunking soon! Have a nice day!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some trouble with my computer so I wasn't able to update the last few days. The problem has been fixed now so I'll be able to update again.

"NNNGAAAAAH! This is so boring!" Undyne complained to nobody in particular. She had the most boring job ever. Meter maid. Who cared if somebody's car was in the same spot for a minute longer than it was supposed to be. They didn't even have cars in the underground. She did, however understand the importance of making sure cars didn't park where fire trucks were supposed to park. After all she had burnt down her old house. Then she saw it, a repeat offender. Which may or may not have never put any money in the meter. They're been parked in the exact same spot for the whole week. Instead if writing yet another ticket Undyne decide to wait for them to comeback. She leaned against the car every once in a while leaving to write a ticket or whatever. She waited until her shift ended but they still hadn't come back to their car. So she wrote yet another ticket and left.

~%~

Frisk foucused all their attention on their book trying to ignore Chara's constant belittleing that had become part of their daily routine. It had been getting worse lately. Of course Chara remembered it all as did Frisk. 'Stop it.' 

"No. I won't let you forget what you did." Frisk crossed their arms then covered their ears. "Okay, okay. I'll remind you just how awful you are later." A few students were looking at Frisk slightly confused. They were on the bus home and Asriel always took it as an opportunity to nap. Which was what he was doing at the moment and nobody else could see Chara leaving them to wonder why Frisk was sighning and now covering there ears, staring out the window.

Frisk shook Asriel awake. 'It's our stop.' Asriel sat up groggily then grabbed his bag andgot off the bus. "Seeya Frisk!" Kid shouted wavig with their tail. 'See you tomorrow.' Frisk signed and Asriel waved. "You're so happy all the time. How is that possible?" Frisk glared up at Chara, who was, at the moment floating a few meters above the ground. In response Chara stuck out their tongue. 'That's mature of you.' Frisk commented silently. "You're one to talk. I've been around much longer than you have. Don't forget who kept you alive down there."

"Guys, I get that you've got some issues to work out but can we please go one day without you two constantly arguing?" Both turned to look at Asriel. "No." Chara said as Frisk shook their head. "Really Chara," Asriel continued walking backwards. "You shouldn't be so mad. After all Frisk saved all of us and that includes you. They didn't hurt anybody so why are you so upset?" Chara balked for a moment. How could he not know? Then they rememberd he didn't know about the resets. He never remembered what he did as a flower so it made sense since neither of them had told anybody. Suddenly Asriel stopped causing Frisk to bump into him. He shook his head after a moment and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Later Asriel lay in bed trying to sleep but he couldn't. He thought for a moment he had seen Frisk but also not Frisk. A different Frisk. Holding a knife covered in blood standing over a cowering flower. It was probably nothing, just something caused by lack of sleep, and yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that something about the Other Frisk seemed eerily familiar.

~%~A large blue rabbit hummed happily as he pushed an ice cream cart while hopping along the sidewalk. It had been a good day for him as always. Even in the winter some people would buy nice cream. Even if was just that one human and their friend that looked an awful lot like a younger Asgore. He stopped at the building where carts like his were stored and walked home. 

Upon returning home he got a rather pleasant surprise, Burgerpants waiting outside. "Oh hey Kyle!" He said in his usual cheery demeanor. "Hey." Kyle replied raising his hand in greeting. "Can I stay the night? My parents are driving me crazy and I already have to deal with Mettaton."

"Of course!" The bunny was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Thank God. Michel you're a life saver." Kyle said wrapping his arms around the bunny. "Uh, thanks? Can you let go, please? I need to unlock my door." Kyle let go but held Michel's free hand. 

"Is he really that hard to work with?" Kyle nodded silently. "You try outing up with Mettaton for one day. It awful. 'Burgerpants, I need you to flip my switch, Burgerpants I'm running low on battery. Burgerpants help me practice my lines.' Then he tells me I'm reading them wrong and reads the entire thing out loud. He doesn't even need to practice. He can just upload the whole thing into his memory. I kinda miss working for him in the underground. It wasn't this awful, but now he's an even bigger star so I have to work more than ever." He groaned and heard his phone buzz. "I can't escape him! No matter where I- Nhhhg!" He suddenly grabbed his head. "Are you okay?" Michel asked. "I-I'm fine. Just a headache. Thanks to him. Anyway, enough of this depressing stuff. How was your day?" 

"Oh, it was great!" Kyle closed his eyes as Michel happily chatted about his day. He began to drift off. Just before he completely fell asleep he thought he remembered something... Odd. There was no hope for freedom, and a child had told him that there was nobody left... And Mettaton, he looked so different. His full face was exposed. The part that was ussualy covered by his hair was comepletely black with a light that was apparently supposed to resemble an eye. One of his arms looked more like a gun that anything else. He looked terrifying. He stood facing the child, the child was holding a knife but somehow still managed to deafeat him. And yet here he was on the surface, alive, no arm guns or anything. How?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! EXTREME VIOLENCE!

((Trigger warning! Extreme violence!)) "Please don't kill me..." Asriel sat upright eyes opening quickly. He took a moment to calm down and control his breathing. He wasn't sure that his dream wasn't real. It had seemed so realistic, like a distant memory. Who was this other Frisk? He lay back down and pulled the blanket up almost over his head. "Asriel! It's time to get up!" Asriel groaned. "Five more minutes." "No! No more sleep!" Chara ran into his room and tried to take the blankets off of him. Frisk grunted as they tried to drag Chara off of him. "HUMAN! YOUNG ASGORE! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Papyrus shouted as he stepped into the room. "Fine, I'll get up. I'll get up!" Asriel shouted he sat up again. When everybody left he climbed out of bed. He stood infront of the mirror in his room. He normally didn't pay much attention to his mirror. He still looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so much older than he had been when he first met Chara. And Frisk. His horns were quite big and he had long blond hair that he ussaly kept in a low loose ponytail. He had a small amount of blond facial hair. He was growing a fluffy beard like his father's. He wasn't sure how his mother would react if he continued to look like this and ended up looking just like his dad. He sighed and brushed his hair then put it up then pulled on a t-shirt, jeans, and the he grabbed a jacket before sprinting down the stairs. ~%~ It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On day like this, Sans preferred to sleep. Well, he always liked to sleep but he like to sleep outside on days like this. Of course he never thought about the downsides of sleeping, outside or anywhere else. He always forgot about the nightmares. The one he was having seemed normal at first nice and calm. He was back in Snowdin telling jokes to the woman behind the ruins door. Then the door opened right in front of him. There was no woman though just a pile if dust and standing behind the dust was a human child holding a bloody knife. They stepped over the dust and walked past Sans as if he didn't exist. He felt an unseen force make him turn around and follow the child. The child fought every single monster that was there. Then Papyrus came and decided to fight the human. Sans knew what would happen next. He ran as fast as he could. Papyrus had already used his blue attack but the child seem unfazed. slicing his brither with the knife. Sans could see Papyrus was almost out of health he tried to move but he couldn't he was stuck watching the horrific seen. The child lunged towards Papyrus once more. His body turned to dust. Sans screamed as the land between him and the child seemed to grow and he flew back away from the child as they turned around and gave him the most terrifying smile he had ever seen. He sat bolt upright his left eye glowing blue. "Papyrus!" "WHAT IS IT BROTHER?" Sans looked up and Papyrus was standing over him. "IT'S GOING TO RAIN. COME INSIDE AND BE LAZY THERE." "Okay, okay bro." Sans said getting up. "BROTHER, YOUR EYE IS GLOWING." "Huh?" Sans made his eyes go back to normal. "It's nothing, just a dream I had." No matter how many nightmares he had he would never avoid Frisk. They were different now. Better, they had gone back and made everything work out. And here they are now. On the surface interacting with humans who, most of which, were fine with them. ~%~ It had been hours since school ended and it was almost time for dinner but Frisk hadn't even looked at their homework and they felt anything other than hungry. They were sitting on the floor quietly as Chara hovered nearby. "Hey, are you okay?" They asked. Frisk didn't answer. "Frisk, you have school tomorrow and you need to your homework." Frisk didn't even glance at them. "What's wrong?" 'You know.' Frisk signed. "Oh come on. Don't give me that. There are a bunch of things that could be wrong. Like everything." Frisk glared at Chara before looking down again. "Oh." Chara sighed. "It doesn't matter. That was a comepletly different timeline. It's over." Frisk looked over at them with tear stained cheeks. "Oh, it's that bad is it?" Frisk nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to..." Frisk nodded. "Okay then."Chara began to fade until they were almost invisible then floated towards Frisk. ~%~ They woke up hearing somebody moving around in the kitchen, it was probably Sans. Where does the food eve go? He's a skeleton and some of that is human food. A moment later their suspicions were confirmed as Sans sat in an arm chair right next the couch they had been sleeping on. He flicked on a lamp then saw them on the couch. "Hey there kiddo, having trouble sleeping? Frisk?" They smiled and sat up. "I was sleeping just fine before you woke me up." The expression on Sans face was priceless. "You're not Frisk." "Really, I wouldn't have guessed." Chara said sarcastically. "What did you do to them? Where are they?" Chara tapped Frisk's forehead. "Right here. They're probably sleeping. Do you have a cough drop? My throat hurts since they never use it." Sans shot a suspicious look at Chara but never the less got up. "There aren't any cough drops." He said. "What about tea then?" Sans brought over a cup of tea. "Why'd you do this to Frisk?" "They asked me to." Chara said simply. They sometimes do when the memories get to be to much to handle." They sipped their tea. "Anyway dunkle sans. To be honest I'm getting kind of worried about this timeline. Happy endings aren't real you know." They took another sip, then paused. Their face changed eyes going from a reddish colour to brown, they're expression changed from smug and condescending to terrified. It was Frisk, they opened their mouth and reach out towards sans before Chara was back and a bemused expression was once again painted across Frisk's features. "Oh, no you don't." Chara said in an almost cheery way. "As I was saying before Frisk so rudely interrupted us. That I'm getting worried about this timeline. How much do you remember?" Sans met their expression with a stony gaze. "Bits and pieces." He growled. "Well I think Asriel is remembering more than he should which is everything from past timelines." Sans eye started glowing a blueish hue. "My dunking hand is getting restless. " "You know if you try huting me you'll just end up hurting Frisk too. And we all know you don't want that. After all, even if you did blame the whole thing on me Toriel would never forgive you. And we don't want that, now do we, dunkle Sans." Sans blanched if that was even possible for a skeleton to do. Then turned to face Chara, his left eye glowing brightly. "Only Frisk calls me that." He growled. "And this is Frisk's body. I'm using Frisk's vocal chords to call you that. Funny, that comment seems to have made you want to hurt them even more. You really should get worst dunkle of the year award." Chara crossed their arms and smiled sweetly at him. I could stay like this for as long as I wnted and the only ones who would know would be me you and Frisk. And Frisk can't do a thing about it and neither can you." They stood up. "Don't you get it old man? I'm the one in control. I have always been the one pulling the strings, helping Frisk make their decisions, and most importantly, deciding what to do once everyone remembers what you did. We know what you did, to Frisk, to me. To the six other kids in some timelines. We all know this is just an act. You aren't really that lazy or kind. you don't really care about Papyrus, or Frisk, or Asriel, or me, or Toriel, or, anybody really. we know that smile hides more than just the inside of you skull and your not-so-secret ketchup collection. Of course there's no point in saying any of this since everybody's going to find out any way. All in good time old man. All in good time." Chara then threw their head back and laughed. Sans had enough and lifted Chara into the air. "Put me down!" "Get dunked on." Sans growled then slammed Chara against the wall. "I knew it." Chara said getting up and brushing themselves off. "You really don't care about anyone do you?" San's sent them up into the air again. "Poor Frisk." Chara said. "You do realize this isn't effecting me in the slightest. Right?" San's sent them crashing into the floor. Chara stood up, their face bloody. "Calm down there Sans. Do you really hate me so much that you're willing to hurt Frisk to get back at me? You just broke their nose. I mean really, you hate me so much that you are willing to let down you phasod of a nice guy. That hilarious-!" Sans lifted Chara of the ground and rammed them into the ceiling then the floor then back into the ceiling. He did this over and over again finishing with slamming Chara into the wall. Chara struggled to get up and was breathing heavily. "I thought you said what I did wasn't going to effect you." He growled. "Well who's body is this bone head? You're beating the crap out of the one kid you don't constantly hate! If you keep on doing this you know what will happen to them, right? So let's just stop this fighting and settle our differences in a civilized manner." "Sorry, but the time for talk is over." He sent Chara hurling straight into the kitchen hitting their head against the sink. They pulled themselves up with the counter. "There are you happy? Frisk probably has a concussion now-!" Chara didn't get to finish as Sans slammed then into the living room wall. Chara cried out in pain. They got up glaring daggers at Sans. Their lip bleeding profusely and one of their eyes almost swollen shut. "Oh, now you've really done it. You really have. And you will pay for what you did to Frisk." They walked up to Sans a produced a large knife from their pocket. "Great job sending me into the kitchen by the way. Don't you remember what Frisk did to your brother?" Chara giggled. "They never did get you did they? Well I think it's about time we changed that. Don't you?" They smiled their face twisting into something sadistic and also childlike in a way. Sans didn't hesitate to slam the. Into the wall behind him and then into the other one. They lay there unmoving. Sans' eye stopped glowing and he slowly lowered his hand. He ran over to his child. "Frisk, Frisk, are you okay?" He shook them gently. "Frisk?" They slowly opened their eyes and Sans was relived to see that they were brown. Chara was out of them probably. 'Sans?' They signed. 'What happened?' "Kid, is Chara still in there?" Frisk sighned 'no'. "Okay good. You need to get rest now." Frisk's lower lip was trembling. 'What happened? Why am I on the floor? Why does everything hurt?' They looked really scared. 'What happened?' They asked starting to panic. They were crying now, partially out of fear but mostly because of the pain. "Ah, geez kid." Sans sighed. "Here," He said offering Frisk his hand. "Let me help you up." Frisk took his hand and he pulled them up. As soon as they were on their feet they collapsed again. 'My ankle...' Sans lifted up Frisk in his arms. "Toriel's gonna kill me." He muttered. He carried Frisk over to the couch and lay them down. He then went to open the door. Chara floated by Frisk's side, invisible to everybody but Frisk. They wore a cheeky smile as the looked down at Frisk. 'What did you do?' Frisk demanded. "Not much, just gave him a heads up about what's to come." 'What?' Chara's expression changed to concern. "I can't believe he would do that. He must really hate me." Frisk was about to ask Chara what that meant but Sans came and picked them up. Chara floated silently behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got some dunking done! The next few chapters are probably going to be kinda depressing but hopefully not too depressing.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Frisk sat in the back seat of Papyrus' car resting their head against the window. Chara sat next to them. They knew that they had provoked Sans but they hadn't expected him to slam Frisk's body all over the place. The only reason they had pulled out the knife was to try and stop Sans from hurtling them across the room. It obviously didn't work ask Frisk was bleeding from pretty much everywhere. Frisk's breathing was shallow and they started to panic gasping for air. "One of your lungs in punctured." Chara said. "I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. And a couple of your ribs are broken too. I hate to break it to you but it's gonna hurt to breathe for a while. Frisk said nothing but their breathing returned to normal. "I'm so sorry Frisk." Chara said quietly and held Frisk's warm hand in their cold one. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

~%~

Chara stayed with Frisk overnight at the hospital. The whole place made them uncomfortable. The way it smelled and the way people had looked at Sans they didn't doubt that a few of them though that he was responsible for Frisk's state. He kind of was but he had been attacking Chara not Frisk. It was all their fault.

~%~

Asriel opened his eyes and glanced at his clock. "Shit!" He practically flew out of bed he quickly pulled on some clothes and ran down stairs. He stopped when he saw Sans and his mum talking. His mother looked worried. He noticed Frisk wasn't there and no sign of Chara either. "Papyrus?" He said seeing the tall skeleton walk into the kitchen. "YES YOUNG ASGORE?"   
"Do you know where Frisk is?" Papyrus shook his head. "NOPE. HEY SANS! ASRIEL WANTS TO KNOW WHERE THE HUMAN IS!"  
"I dunno." Sans shrugged. "OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T YOU LAZY BONES. LADY TORIEL, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE YOUNG HUMAN IS? YOUR SON WANTS TO KNOW." Toriel didn't say anything. Papyrus shrugged. "SORRY SMALL ASGORE."  
"It's fine." Asriel grabbed his backpack before heading out the door without eating. As soon as he had gotten a block away from his house he grabbed his phone and dialed Frisk's number. "Hello, you've reached Frisk's phone this is Chara speaking. What do you want?"

"Chara well the hell are you guys?" Asriel asked. "The hospital."

"What the hell happened?!"

"There was a slight problem last night involving me kinds taking control of Frisk's body and then Sans getting pissed and slamming us against the walls and ceiling. We're fine though, trust me. I think so at least How bad is a punctured lung?"

"Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?" Asriel asked. "Because it isn't."

"How is it not?"

"Asriel, do you not remember that I literally ate highly toxic flowers? I'm pretty sure it was a lot worse than having a small hole in a lung."

"That sounds pretty bad."

"We're in a hospital. I'm sure Frisk'll be fine, heck I used to go here all the time and I'm fine. If can ignore the fact that I'm kinda a ghost." Asriel sighed. "Are they going to be okay? Mum's probably going to set Sans on fire."

"What! She can't do that! She probably won't, they are in love with each other."

"Wait, what?!"

"I have to go know, have fun at school." Chara hung up. Asriel turned around and went home. He didn't go inside so he just ended up sitting in the backyard. Waiting for school to end.

 

~%~

 

Chara sat in a chair next to the bed Frisk was in. Frisk was asleep mostly because of the pain meds. Chara sighed. "I'm so sorry Frisk... I should have just waited, he would've found out soon enough." Frisk opened their eyes and looked at Chara sleepily. "Frisk?" Chara asked. "Are you okay?"

'I don't know.' 

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I got you hurt, it's all my fault." Chara held Frisk's hand again. "I'm so sorry."

 

~%~

 

Alphys hummed the opening of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, whilst grading papers. She crossed out all the Nyehehe's on Papyrus' paper. Neyehehe was rather distracting when one was trying to read about compounds. She was distracted as her phone rang. "H-hello?" 

"Hey babe, I get off work early today.~" Undyne sang. "Maybe when I get home we could do something fun.~"

"L-like watch anime?" She could practically hear Undyne's disappointment through the phone. "Sure." Undyne said. "But I was thinking of something... A little more... Physical..." Alphys felt her face turn tomato red. "U-Undyne. I'm at school right now."

"What? Are people not allowed to jog there now?" Alphys' jaw dropped. Undyne laughed. "Nah, I'm kidding, nothing against jogging though. It's just not as fun as some other things. See you later baby." Undyne hung up leaving Alphys to try and stop blushing before her next class.

 

~%~

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE YOUNG HUMAN IS IN THE HOSPITAL?" Asriel had to hold the phone away from his ear. "I called Frisk and Chara picked up and told me where they were."  
"WHY ARE THEY THERE?"  
"All I know is that Frisk has a punctured lung according to Chara."  
"WHATS A LUNG?"  
"Um, we use it to breath which we need to do."  
"OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE HUMAN?"  
"I don't know. That's why I want you to visit them and tell me how they're doing."  
"OF COURSE SMALL ASGORE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO THEIR BEST!" Asriel hung up before papyrus could say anymore. He heard the garage door open and an engine rev. A moment later he heard the car squeal out of the driveway and down the road. Asriel hoped that Frisk would be okay. And that Chara wouldn't hold s grudge against Sans for too long. They had held a grudge against some person for years and probably still did. He didn't know what they had done to make Chara hate them that much but he hoped that never did anything like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post three chapters today because I missed two days so I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Frisk stared at Chara. Chara stared back. 'What?' They signed. "Do you... Hate me?"  
'Why would I hate you?'   
"Because it's my fault you got hurt."  
'You blame yourself too much. It's not your fault. I'm not sure what happened but it's not your fault.'  
"No, it is. I tried talking to Sans and he hates me and that's why you're hurt. I aggravated him and he hurt you all be cause if me. It's all my fault.-" Their voice broke. "I'm so sorry."  
'It's not your fault. I wasn't strong enough. I let the memories get to me. I was dumb to think that it was a good idea. To hurt everyone. Now some of the most important people to me will never trust me.' The two were quiet for a long time. "Fuck." Chara muttered. They tugged on their hair slightly. "I can't do this anymore!" They put their face in their hands and sighed loudly. They knelt down next to the bed and held Frisk's hands. Frisk gave them a confused look. "I'm so sorry." They leaned closer to Frisk so close they're foreheads almost touched. "YOUNG HUMAN! I AM HERE TO MKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" Chara turned comepletely invisble and floated off somewhere. "HUMAN, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

'I was talking to Chara.'

"OH, AH WHERE ARE THEY?" Frisk shrugged. "I HAVE COME HERE TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU FEEL BETTER!" Chara reappered perched on the end of the bed. "Don't touch them." They growled. "WHY?"

"Considering your brother did this to them I don't want them to get hurt any more than they already are." Frisk starts to sign but Chara ignores them. "I really don't think you should be here, I don't want to see you. Or anybody else for that matter." A pillow flies towards them but phases through. "Frisk! What was that for?"

'I'm fine with him being here. If you don't like it you can leave.' Chara glared at Frisk but faded away. "FRISK! WHAT HAPPENED?"

'Chara explained it.'

"NO WAY! MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

'Chara was in control of my body at the time and made Sans angry. That's why he did it.'

"WHAT DID CHARA DO AND SAY?"

'I don't know. I was asleep for part of it and the rest I was mostly flying around the room.' Frisk started coughing and grasped at their chest. "HUMAN! WHAT IS GOING ON ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

'Can't breath.' Frisk managed to sign. "DOCTOR!" Papyrus shouted looking into the hall for somebody.

 

~%~

 

"Oh, wait. I can get this thing towed." Undyne stopped trying to drag the car away. "Right..." She was still getting used to human laws and cars that weren't super fast and cool looking like they were in anime. She regretted asking a seven year old kid whether or not anime was real. They were only seven and hadn't had enough experience to know about anime. She also hadn't seen a single giant sword since she had gotten to the surface. "Right... Now how do I do that? Why do I not know this?" She stood studying the car for a moment later. "Fuck." She stared at the vehicle. "Who the hell owns this anyway? Ngaaaaah!" She kicked the car. "Somebody else can deal with this crap. I'm so done." She stayed in the parking lot ticketing cars and chatting with a few monsters and even a human that were around. Even if a few weren't to happy about getting a ticket and that was the whole reason they spoke to her anyway. Her shift ended earlier than usual and she headed home excited to see Alphys again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so bad at updates, I'm still getting back into writing after my haitus but I'm doing my best to keep updating regularly. Have a lovely day!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Frisk opened their eyes slowly. When had they fallen asleep. They got another surprise when they saw that a tube appeared to be protruding from their chest. What the heck? How had that gotten there. And why? "Why are you pulling on that? Frisk stop it." Frisk looked up and saw Chara standing over her. 'What is this thing doing here?'

"I dunno. but it's supposed to help you breath or something. I'm not sure what it does really but I think you'll be fine. Also what is that thing?" Chara pointed to a little glowing thing clipped to Frisk's finger. 'I don't know.' Chara opened their mouth to say something but then disappeared. A nurse came in. I'm going to check your temperature. Okay Frisk?" Frisk nodded wondering why they asked permission. He pulled out a thermometer and held it by Frisk's ear. There was a little beep and he pulled it away. He checked the temperature and left. Chara reappeared. "What the Hell was that?"

'A thermometer.'

"That's not what a thermometer is supposed to look like."

'It's a newer kind and mostly doctors have them.'

"Oh." Chara swing their feet back and forth. "Anyway I heard that you'll be her for like a week. And Papyrus left because Asriel got back from school and is locked out. I think mum'll come by later. I'm probably gonna get grounded for at least a century." Frisk rolled their eyes. 'That's stupid. Mum wouldn't ground you for a century. She'd ground you for two centuries.'

"That makes me feel so much better." Chara said their voice dripping with sarcasm. 'She probably will though.'

"Oh yeah, sure. 'Sorry guys I can't hang out with you ever again. I'm grounded for a couple hundred years.' Is what somebody with friends would say. Good thing I hate almost everybody."

'Almost?'

"Well, there's mum, dad, Asriel, you... A few people. I once had a nice conversation with a whimsum. And by a conversation I mean we didn't talk. Which is usually better." 

'I think it's better to talk. Like not to a whimsum because they'll get scared and leave but somebody who would actually listen.'

"Nah, that's not what I would do."

'Not everybody has a burning hate towards the human race like you, Chara'

 

~%~

 

Since when were you the one in control? A distorted voice followed by a laugh that would shake anybody to their core. If anyone was left that is. Frisk stumbled back a little shaking their head. There was another laugh the source; a child in a striped sweater. They grinned and advanced towards Frisk. Then they raised their knife and slashed downward. A black, thick, sticky liquid poured from their eyes and mouth. Frisk screamed.

Chara sat bolt upright. What the hell was that? They didn't need to sleep and rarely did, when they did sleep they never dreamed. One of the not-so-good things that happens to ghosts. Or at least ghosts of a non-monster. Napstablook and Mettaton dreamed apparently. Chara looked around. They were still in the hospital, Frisk was still there, the moniters were beeping assuring that Frisk was still alive. Everything was fine. That was a different timeline, everybody was fine. Everything. Was. Fine. It was only a dream it was over nothing bad would happen just because they had a bad dream. It was worrying, however, that they had had a dream in the first place. Chara decided to look around the hospital to take their mind off the dream, also they hadn't been in a hospital in ages and thought it might be fun to creep out a couple of people. Such things were possible when one can turn invisible or visible at will. Chara eventually changed their mind and stayed. They didn't want to leave Frisk all alone.

Chara knew that they were worrying too much, Frisk was going to be fine. Sure, hospital's weren't as good before they had fallen but that had been ages ago, Frisk would be fine. Chara kept telling themselves this but they weren't entirely convinced. They remained awake for the rest of the night.

~%~

The children become monsters and by the and they act nothing like humans. Almost as if they aren't. "Nope." The children become more animalistic in order to survive. "Nope." Asriel sighed. There was no way he could finish this essay in time. Or at least not finish it if he didn't want to be labeled a racist or laughed at or anything else. Well, more than usual. If he used the first one he would be called racist for having the adayxious thought that humans and monsters were equal. Since monsters were clearly the lesser race. Because they obviously didn't figure out how to survive underground with almost no resources and no light. And yet somehow Glburgers existed... They also seemed to have forgotten where Mettaton was from. He had an even larger fanbase now that he was on the surface. Asriel had met two people who didn't like him. Not that the humans cared about where he was from or that he had been built my one if the monsters they feared so much. Looks were more important after all. If he used the second idea he would be called an animal. Which he wasn't sure, he resembled a goat but he was a monster. Not an animal. He was already pretty nervous around humans let alone having to write an essay and avoid getting bullied for it at the same time. It was pretty awful. He decided to take a brake from it since he still had a pile of homework to go through and that was obviously going to take forever. He worked on his chemistry homework for a little then his math then history. He had to write another essay for this class too. Thankfully they were learning about WWI and WWII and not basic history with humans and monsters. He was sure Chara could help him since they were from around the time of WWIII as they had mentioned one time or another. He couldn't remember when exactly but they had. He knew about the lack of chocolate and other sweets but that was about it. From what Chara had told him about food that is. He called Frisk and Chara picked up. "What's up?"

"So in history we're learning about the world wars and I was wondering if I could ask you about the second one cause you were around then."

"No, you should've payed attention in class."

"I did I just wanna get a good grade on this essay."

"Then learn how a semicolon works. If I answered your questions it would sound like you did extra research and that's kinda weird."

"I already went on the internet to research some of it but I think it would be much better if I could talk to somebody from around that time."

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Okay."

"Okay fine." Asriel hung up. Chara wasn't going to help him which was fine. With what he had learned in class and found on the internet he would probably have a good essay. "So many essays, why?" He rested his head on his desk he was so tired of school and from lack of sleep. Why it started so early was unknown. "Uuuuhg..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you I hope you enjoy! Have a lovely day!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"So, here's your homework and I'm not sure if I can explain anything we learned in class well so just try your best. Chara don't do it for them."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I never did any of this stuff. I fell down when I was still in primary school, remember?"

"Right, even though mum taught both of us and you've been going to school with me and Frisk since we got to the surface."

"Whatever, I won't do it for them. Okay."

"Yeah, so Frisk there's a chemistry test coming up so you should study; you know how our teacher is."

'Yeah she's awful.'

"You don't need to worry about Chara they'll be going with me to my classes until you get back, okay?"

'I don't think Chara needs to be worried about.' They both looked at Chara. Chara looked back. "What? I can be trusted. You really don't need to worry about me. I helped Frisk through the Underground, I helped them save you. Asriel! I helped them dodge attacks and all that stuff."

'I'm sure they'll be fine.' Frisk signed. 'Right Chara? You'll be okay.' Chara nodded. 'See Asriel?'

"Okay... So you're coming back on Friday?" 

'Saturday.'

"Right, Saturday. See you then." Frisk nodded and lay back down. 'See you later.'

"See you Asriel." Chara said. "Chara you're coming with me. Mum wants you to come back. You've been here for three days." Chara groaned. "I don't need to go to school or home or anywhere I don't want to." They crossed their arms. "Chara, you're coming with me!"

"No!" Asriel grabbed Chara's arm and tried dragging them with him. "Stop it!" Chara became astral and disappeared. "Chara! You are coming with me!"

"No!"Chara shouted from the left corner. 'Guys stop it.' Frisk signed trying to intervine. "Chara, you have to come home. Mum's already worried enough as it is."

"I don't care! I'll be fine on my own!" Frisk had covered their ears to not hear any more shouting. 'Chara, just go with Asriel. I'll be fine. Okay?'

"Fine." Chara grumbled reappeared and floated back to the ground. 'I'll be okay, I promise.'

"Okay."

 

~%~

 

"Good evening beauties and gentle beauties!~ Welcome to the premier of: Know That Movie!" Mettaton flashed a charming smile at the cameras. "I'm your host Mettaton! Let's meet today's contestants! Our first contestant is the lovely Michel Smith. Tell us a little bit about yourself darling!~" The crowd cheered as the young woman began to introduce herself.

After all the contestants were introduced the competion began. "So there are six gernres that you can choose from and you will get three hints. Who ever answers correctly first wins and gets to choose the next genre! Now let the show begin!~"

 

~%~

 

Mettaton sat in his living room writing in his living room writing in his diary Napstablook sat next to him working in his mixtapes. Humming happily. "I saw your new show..." Napstablook said. "It was good..."

"Thanks Blooky! Hows your mixtape doing?"

"It's good... I guess..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. It's hard to write and update everyday but I do my best for you guys! I hope you have a lovely day!


	18. Update

Updating everyday is getting way too hard most of my chapters are over a thousand words and tend to take a long time to write. It's August and I don't want to spend my entire summer vacation inside on my computer. So I will not update everyday but there will be at least one more chapter this week. Once again I'm incredibly sorry but I will be back to the regular update schedule when school starts up again probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I'll update as soon as I can.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry for not posting for a while and I will try to update twice a week I hope you have a lovely day!

Papyrus paced the room constantly checking his phone. "SANS WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

"What's wrong bro?"

"METTATON HASN'T TEXTED ME AND I NEED TO CANCEL THE DATE!"

"Why's that?"

"YOU KNOW WHY! FRISK'S HURT! HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN? CHARA SAID YOU HURT THEM."

"Chara was in control! They had a knife! What was I supposed to do?" Sans shouted. "They tried to attack me! Have they ever tried to attack you before?"

"NO,BUT-"

"You don't want that to ever happen to you!" Sans took a deep breath. "Papyrus... If-if Chara ever takes control of Frisk and tried to attack you don't fight them, they're too strong for you to win."

"NONSENSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE ABLE TO STOP THEM WITH IN A MATTER OF MOMENTS!"

"No, Payrus you're not. I had trouble fighting them. And since I had trouble you'll also have trouble!" Paprus's phone rang, thankful for the distraction Papyrus answered it immediately. Sans sighed as his brother left the room talking on his phone.  
~%~  
Chara sat on the edge of Asriel's bed. They had been acting aloof since they had left Frisk and today was no different. "Chara, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you act like this. Even when we accidently put butter... Cups in the...Pie..." He trailed off as he noticed Chara glaring at him. "This is different." They growled. "How? How is this any different?" Chara remined silent but their face said it all. "Look, their gonna be fine, okay. Their being taken care of. They'll be all right."

"You don't know that for sure..." Chara muttered under their breath. "What?"Asriel asked. "I didn't say anything." Asriel gave them a confused look but went back to his homework. Chara crossed their arms. How didn't he understand it was all their fault. So many people had gotten hurt because of them. If something happened to Frisk that the doctors didn't know about... They would never be able to forgive themselves. Chara bit their lower lip and felt tears welling up in their eyes. They felt so incredibly useless. "Chara? Are you okay?" Asriel patted Chara on the shoulder. "Huh?" 

"You're crying."

 

"No I'm not." Chara wiped their eyes. "Yes you are. I've never seen you this upset." Asriel wrapped them in a hug. "Let go of me!" Chara struggled to get out of Asriel's grip. "Frisk will be okay."

"I don't need reassurance!" They continued to struggle. "Let go of me!" Asriel let go of Chara who them turned invisible and left. Asriel didn't understand anything! He didn't understand what it was like to see everybody you cared about get hurt and knowing that you were at fault.  
~%~  
In a corner a shadow shifted slightly. One would have to be focusing incredibly hard to notice it but it happened. The corner was also considerably darker than the rest of the room seeing as all the curtains were open and the lights had been turned on. W.D.Gaster squinted at the bright sun light. Where... Was he? Why was it so bright? He knew he wasn't fully there, wherever that was, appearing as only a shadow but he could see the room he was in. He liked the wallpaper it was a rather pleasant shade of pink with a lovely floral pattern.  
"HOLY SHIT!" A shout came from the kitchen. It sounded like a distressed child, much like children of his own that he had once had. He decided to see what was. He concentrated on staying solid as he left the corner had anyone been there to see it they would've seen a large shadow crossing the room constantly changing shape, never holding a defined solid shape for too long. In the kitchen a young girl was slamming her fists against the wall and yelling. Or her fists would be hitting the wall if she had been solid, he arms went straight through the wall and back out. "DAMNIT ASRIEL! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"  
"Excuse me... But who is Asriel?" Gaster asked. The girl started and turned around. "Who the Hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" The girl was familiar, unnervingly so. Chara. "Hello Chara, you don't know me but I know you."  
"What the fuck? How do you know my name?"  
"Such language for a young child."  
"I'm not a little kid I'm-" Chara noticed her appearance. They looked back up at Gaster."So I am... Now who the Hell are you?"  
"Young lady, there is no reason to be so rude."  
"I'm not a girl! What's wrong with you? You're not shaped like anything I can think of and your face is cracked and there are holes in your hands. Are you aware of that?"  
"I am sorry. And yes I am aware of my odd appearance." Gaster chuckled it sounded like a bunch of dished clashing together instead of laughter. Chara gave him an odd look the whole time he laughed. "I know you because I have seen you. When I wasn't in the void that is."  
"The void? You were there too?" Chara looked shocked. "I thought I was the only one who had ever been there. But that's doesn't change the fact that you are in my house and are clearly a stalker!" Chara was staring daggers at Gaster. "Mum! There's some weird guy in the house!" Toriel came running over. "My child whatever are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about that weirdo... He's gone." It was indeed true, Gaster no longer was in front of Chara, whether he was still in the house was unknown however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Gaster has entered the story! I hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter Ninteen

"A what was here?" Asriel was looking at Chara like she was crazy, they didn't exactly blame him. They felt like they were going down that road and they certainly had been acting like it. "A weird looking droopy guy with a cracked face and no palms. Here let me draw it." They grabbed Asriel's homework and before he could protest sketched a picture. "This is the guy." Chara said presenting Asriel with their masterpiece. "Huh? That looks kinda like..."  
"Who? Do you know him?"  
"No not really I recognize him though. Maybe dad knows him I think they were really close."  
"Why don't I know him then?"  
"I dunno, I can't exactly remember but I think something happened to him, something bad."  
"Well, gee I would never had thought that based on the way he looked. Asriel there was clearly something wrong with this guy and he knows my name how creepy is that? I think he's been watching me and he can't keep a solid form."  
"Like the algamates that Alphys made?"  
"No... More like he wasn't completely real... Like some weird projection or something."  
"You look like that half the time. By the way do you mind telling me why you look like a seven year old?"  
"This is how I'm supposed to look. I don't even know why I look like this right now. I guess I changed my appearance and haven't changed back."  
"Then can you change back? Seeing you like this is kinda creepy."  
"Well sometimes you turn into a flower!" They immedietly felt bad, it was a touchy subject especially with Asriel. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say is that we're both weird but this guy is weirder than either of us." They crossed their arms. "The guy is really creepy we need to know who he is if anybody knows."  
"And if nobody does?" Asriel asked. "Then I dunno, call the cops maybe." Asriel shrugged. "Because that's what we need. The police, knowing where a bunch of monsters live." Chara gave Asriel a confused look. "They've kinda got a thing against all monsters. Well everybody does but if they do something it'll be justified. And most of us look frightening."  
Chara snorted. "You count yourself as one of the threatening ones?"  
"Thats beside the point. The point is if the cops come find a house full of monsters things might not end well."  
"Stop being so paranoid. Not everything's going to hurt you. Not everybody want's to hurt you. I know what happened before but that was a different time with different circumstances. I'm sorry I couldn't set you all free, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did but it's all different now." Asriel sighed. "I need to finish my homework."  
"Don't ignore me Asriel! I know you don't like this but it needs to be discussed! You can fool most people into thinking you don't remember or don't care but I know you haven't gotten over it yet! This is why you can't stay yourself all the time! That's why you end up as Flowey sometimes!" The flush on Chara's cheeks had turned bright red and the rest of their face wasn't any different. "Will you think about somebody else for once? Or are you going to confirm what most humans think of you? That you're terrible and don't have a soul? Not like you actually have one anyway." Asriel stood up and faced Chara, glaring more than Chara had thought possible. "Don't ever talk about him like that! Don't ever talk about Flowey like that! Because somewhere on that damn plant is me! I know he's a dick but I'm still in there somewhere! Don't ever forget that! And maybe you can stop being a hypocrite and think about somebody other than yourself sometime! That would be great!"  
"I do! I care about mum and you and everybody! Dad too even though mum hates him! And Frisk! I care abut them more than anybody else! Even you wouldn't understand how close we are but you're a close second!"  
"Is it because you two shared a body?" Asriel asked surprisingly calm for somebody who had just been shouting. Chara nodded. "Maybe it's best you keep it that way. People won't get scared of another human."  
"Asriel! I-it's my fault you got hurt. It was my idea to do that it was my idea to carry myself up to the surface. It's all my fault and I'm sorry!" Chara left slamming the door behind them. "Chara!" Asriel called after them. He sighed and went back to his homework.

~%~  
Frisk was sitting up in the hospital bed it was so boring there. Papyrus was visiting everyday when he had free time but other than that and doctors checking in on them they were by themselves. Frisk still saved everyday they couldn't afford to have something go wrong and go all the way back to before they got flung around the room. It would happen again or something along those lines. Chara and Sans would also remember they where sure that Chara didn't care about pissing off Sans. And Sans wouldn't hesitate to take Chara out. Frisk was tired and was probably going to sleep as soon as they got back home, they had trouble sleeping at the hospital. The smell was hard to ignore, the bed was too hard, the beeping of the machines, the doctors and nurses busy all the time, and the general uptight feeling that one gets in places like that. Where you feel extra anxious and just want to curl into a ball until it's time to leave. It was so much worse for Frisk since they couldn't leave, they had to be discharged from the hospital first. Frisk sighed and lay back down, they grabbed their phone of the generic beside table and watched videos on the Internet. The videos were mind-numbingly boring and dumb but Frisk needed something like that. They didn't want to think about their current situation it would just make them feel a lot worse than they already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to post I was on vacation so didn't have good internet all the time. I home you have a lovely day!


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( TRIGGER WARNING! METIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE! ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I forgot to post this for a while. School has been hectic and will do my best to update as much as I can!

(( TRIGGER WARNING! METIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE! ))

 

"Sans I need to ask a favour of you."  
"Sure thing, T. What is it?"  
"I need you to attend the PTA meeting at the high school this evening. I'm going to visit Frisk and make sure they're all right."  
"Sounds good Tori." Sans said, trying to hide how enamored he was. "Thank you, Sans! It starts at seven o'clock. And please do not sleep during the meeting. For it is not very polite." With that Toriel got her coat and left. Leaving Sans wondering how a woman could be so beautiful.

~%~

 

Chara was wondering a similar thing, but instead of Toriel they were thinking about themselves and instead of beauty they were wondering how one could be so ugly. They glared at their reflection on the mirror, seeing their own loon of distaste. Dull brown and red hair, flushed cheeks, and red eyes. They had never liked how they looked and a few times even tried to fix it. The attempts had always been futile though. Then they had found something that worked pretty well but it always ended with regret. Still, they had done it nonetheless. Chara could no longer do such things as they were non-corporal. Chara pulled back one of their sleeves and examined their handiwork they had done so long ago and still hated themselves for it centuries later. Chara sighed the only time they had felt they belonged was when they had been alive, fully alive feeling like they were alive inside and out. After they fell down the hole and landed in the underground they had found a family, one that accepted them for who they were, not for who they should've been. Chara wanted to help them escape the underground but their plan had failed, everything had gone wrong, from them carrying themselves out of the underground to Asriel refusing to fight back. They had been only seven when it had happened and they knew how twisted the plan had been but they do desperately wanted to help so they ate the flowers and didn't stop. They suffered stomach pain and blisters everywhere, the sap stung their fingers and lips. It was the worst thing they had ever gone through but they were determined to help the monsters. They stuck out their tongue, they could see where the blisters had left a mark after the burst. Back then they hadn't cared and climbed the mountain so they never would care but found somebody they would care about. Chara realized there were tears streaming down their face. They wiped their eyes and took a few breaths to calm themselves. Why them? Why did they feel like this all the time? Chara knew they looked worse after crying, their face was always flushed more than usual and their cheeks were tear stained. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Chara started. "Chara, are you in there?" Adriel asked. "Just a moment!" Chara called they turned on the sink and splashed cold water on their face.  
~%~  
It was a little after seven when Sans arrived at the school. He parked his motorbike in a parking spot and headed towards the school.  
When he got to the room the meeting was in he was surprised to not see as many monsters as he had expected, there were plenty of monster students but most of the parents weren't there. Undyne had come with Alphys and was yelling about something. All the parents and faculty; both humans and monsters alike were staring at her. Sans couldn't blame them, after all she was hard to understand, especially when she was excited. Sans could see Alphys trying to calm her girlfriend down but no avail. He decided he should tune into want she was saying. "And it will make the kids more active! Isn't that what gyms supposed to accomplish?"  
"Well yes but-" a woman tried to timidly interject. "How is throwing balls into the air and miss in the target supposed to help! Even if they don't miss there is no way a lot of energy is used for something like that!"  
"What's going on?" Sans whispered to Alphys. "U-Undyne's trying to c-convince the staff that mixed martial a-arts should be im-implemented in the school."  
"The children might get hurt." A woman sitting at the head of the table said. "Ha! No way, this will help them not get hurt."  
"I agree with Helen," another woman spoke up. "Ms.Klein doesn't know karate or any other martial arts for that matter."  
"Look, Lina if she doesn't know self defense then she should learn it." Undyne said surprisingly calm for somebody who had just been shouting. "If you think it's that important why don't you teach them?" Helen asked. "I have another job." Undyne replied. "But if they won't be taught it at school then please enroll your kids in some kind of self defense class outside of school."  
"What do you think will happen to our kids?" A man asked. "Do you really want to know, Nate?"  
"Um..."  
"U-Undyne... You should stop." Alphys said trying to calm her girlfriend down. "Here you're preparing kids for everything so they need to learn this!" 

 

A few minutes later the conversation ended when Alphys convinced Undyne to leave. "Now that that's over, we can move on to the next order of business. Helen said. "Linda," Linda stood up and stood up. "Some parents have concerns that the food being served in the cafeteria is unhealthy." Sans let his eyes slide closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer! I know this was a depressing chapter but the next will be happier, I promise. And as always, I hope you have a lovely day!


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever for me to update school's been busy and I had writers block. I'll try to update again before Thanksgiving but if I can't I apologize in advance.

Once Frisk had recovered they were back to their normal selves; save for a bit of scarring. They were happy to return to school. They spun a story about how they had gotten hurt; most people don't get thrown around by skeletons, after all. "So you fell out of a tree?" Kid asked. Frisk nodded. "Yo, it would be so cool if I could climb trees! We could climb trees together!" Due to his unfortunate lack of arms Kid couldn't climb trees, the most he could do was jump onto a sturdy low hanging branch. 'I won't be climbing trees for a while." Frisk signed. "Why are you lying? You should tell them the truth." Chara whispered. Frisk remained silent, They refused to even acknowledge Chara. "Frisk... I know you can hear me. Sans did this to you. why won't you tell the truth?" Frisk felt the hairs on the back of their neck prickle and they knew Chara was directly behind them, not leaving much room. 'I'll be back in a moment.' Frisk quickly signed before getting up and leaving. 'What is your problem?' Frisk demanded of Chara as soon as they had left. "I thought you didn't like it when people lied. And yet here you are, lying."  
'You know why I can't tell the truth. Sans didn't mean to hurt me!"  
"Actually, he did. I told him if he tried hurting me he would just hurt you instead. He still did it."  
'That's probably because you tried to stab him.'  
"I already told you I was doing that to protect you. We both know how powerful he is."   
'Do you know what could happen id mom found out?'  
"Yes."  
'That's why I can't tell the truth. If she knew how badly I was hurt and that it was Sans's fault... I can't let that happen.' Chara nodded okay, but a tree? Really? That doesn't seem to realistic." Frisk sighed and headed back to the cafeteria.  
~%~  
Frisk bit their lip and studied their math homework. They were beginning to think taking advanced math was a mistake. "Function of x? Never heard of that..." Chara murdered looking over Frisk's shoulder. Frisk groaned and collapsed onto their back and closed their eyes. Their eyes flew open moments later as they felt something pressed against their lips. Chara had made themselves corporeal as possible and was the perpetrator. They shrieked and jumped back as soon an Frisk protested, trying to push them off. "I-I'm sorry!" They stammered, red in the face. Frisk sat, stunned for a moment. They opened their mouth and then closed it. 'Why?' they signed. Chara spun around and left. Leaving Frisk signing to nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, have a lovely day!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!

'There was somebody here... but they're gone. I don't know what happened.'  
"What did they look like?"  
'They had like a cracked face and they looked kind of like a skeleton. I don't know it was weird. Actually I'm going to draw them.' Frisk flipped on their bedside lamp. They got a pencil and a piece of paper and started to draw. When they were done they handed it to Asriel. "Wait, what? No. It can't be him he's dead."  
'Who?'  
"Doctor Gaster. He fell into the core and died."  
'He was just here though in my room.'  
"What's going on?" Chara entered the room. "Hey, that drawing, that's the guy I've been seeing around here. You saw him too?"  
'I just saw him." Frisk singed. 'then he just disappeared.  
"Did he say anything?"  
'He said hello and introduced himself then Asriel came in.'  
"So I'm the only one who hasn't seen him yet?"  
"Looks like it, why do you think he's here?"  
"No Idea, we didn't know him very well back then. He shouldn't be alive."  
'In the underground somebody told me he wasn't dead or alive.'  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Frisk shrugged. "I'm going back to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow." Asriel left.  
'So we aren't going to talk about what you did?'  
"Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I decided to write this but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
